prettyfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Rando Masashi
Character Overview Masashi Rando (or Randoh) is the main character in the manga Pretty Face, who under a strange set of circumstances must become Yuna Kurumi, his love's twin sister. Rando Makashi was an eighteen year old karate champion who goes to Seika High School. Returning from a tournament in Hokkaido he is nearly killed in a devastating bus crash. Waking up over a year later, Rando discovers that he is alive thanks to the surgical work of Dr. Jun Manabe. Unfortunately his face has become just like that of Rina Kurumi, his crush, since Rando secretly carried a copy of his photo his pocket. To his horror Rando finds out that his family, believing he was dead, had moved out of the city. When Rando runs into Rina in the street he is given a hug and brought to her home. Rina believes that Rando is Yuna, her twin sister who ran away from home after an arguement with her parents over becoming a beautician. Rando decides to keep up the deception so that Rina won't be depressed over her sister's disappearance. He also decides to find the real Yuna so that she can return and he can finally go back to being a man. Personality Before the accident, Rando was known to be a hated bully on the Seika High Campus. He terrorized the campus with his karate club, picking fights with the Judo club. He cheated on tests by threatening geeky students and even made a teacher bald by scratching his head against a wall. Despite his behavior Rando does have a soft side, helping a puppy stuck in a storm drain using his brute strength to destroy the drain. As Yuna he is forced to quell his anger to prevent himself from being outed as a guy. However, due to the real Yuna's individuality and aggressive personality Rando can use violence to protect Rina. Rando also has a slight fear of women since he has been scorned by his female classmate due to his wild behavior. Natsuo also points out that Rando tries not to take advantage of the fact that he looks like a girl in order to peep on women changing or to take advantage of Rina. Relationships *Dr. Jun Manabe **Rando dislikes him, believing he is nothing but a pervert. When Rando woke up in his office, Dr. Manabe was just about to perform SRS on him to make him into a full girl. Every once in a while Manabe tries to persuade Rando into having a full sex change operation which Rando firmly rejects. Manabe also likes to play pranks on Rando like gluing huge breasts onto his chest or making him wear a humiliating costume which usually causes Rando to respond with a sound beating. However, Dr. Manabe has been shown to genuinely love Rando for who he is and does help him when he is in serious need like when he got sick with the cold. Manabe also gives Rando devices in order to pass a woman more convincingly as well as tips on where to find the real Yuna Kurumi. *Natsuo Kobayashi **Natsuo is the niece of Hifumu Kobayashi, the head of a karate dojo. Rando trained her several years before the events of Pretty Face, and believed that she was a guy since she hadn't gone into puberty yet. When she first came to Seika High she admitted Rando was her first crush. Overhearing Rando say that he was pretending to be Yuna, Natsuo tries to publicly prove that he isn't Yuna. However, after hearing his story Natsuo decides to keep his secret, but secretly still wants Rando to fall in love with her. Rando does like her but believes that Rina is his true love. Natsuo's attempts to seduce Rando are suggested to have made her classmates think she is a lesbian. *Nozomi Ueda **A young 16 year old girl, Nozomi has a strong crush on Yuna Kurumi for being a beautiful and tough girl able to stand up for herself even against men far larger than her. Yuna doesn't like her advances believing that her lesbian attraction to her is far too strong and that Nozomi's attempts to court her border on stalker behavior. She did leave Yuna alone for a few months due to a car crash and subsequent hospitalization. However, when Nozomi returned her love for Yuna was as obsessive as ever. *Yuna Kurumi **Rando had spent his spare time attempting to track down Yuna Kurumi, finding her former place of employment but was unable to find her. Towards the end of the manga, Yuna Kurumi takes a break from her school in Tokyo and goes back home to visit Rina. Rando manages to intercept her and brings her to the clinic. He tells Yuna that he had been pretending to be her for about a year. She slaps Rando out of anger and tells him to never visit Rina again. But after seeing her family happy and reading Rando's diaries Yuna decides to forgive Rando and to let him watch over Rina. Rando still gets nervous when Yuna hugs her, since she's Rina's twin. *Rina Kurumi **Rando was used to watching Rina from a distance on the bus, believing that she would never be interested in him because of his violent reputation. After disguising himself as Yuna Kurumi, Rando finds out that Rina actually liked Rando back and keeps up the deception to make Rina happy. Rando does look after Rina and protects her from dangerous situations. However, Rando also is frustrated with the fact that her romantic gestures to Rina make her love her sister Yuna not with his real self Rando. Rando does decide with Yuna to keep looking after her at least for another year. Trivia *The kanji for Ran in Rando can mean wild in Japanese *Little is known about his family except that one of the alternate endings suggests that Rando has a younger brother named Masaji, a father named Masao and a mother named Masako. He does regrets spending his time chasing the real Yuna instead of finding his famil *Rando keeps a diary while still disguised as Yuna and keeps it in his room hidden from Rina on his experiences pretending to be Yuna. Yuna has read this diary but Manabe was unaware of it *He is in Class 2B at Seika High and at the end becomes a senior *The original concept art of Randou as Yuna Kurimi, had actual breasts and longer hair then Rina's. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters